cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The State of Kyiv
The State of Kyiv is a tiny, under developed, and new nation at 3 days old with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of The State of Kyiv work diligently to produce Cattle and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. The State of Kyiv is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of The State of Kyiv has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. The State of Kyiv allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. The State of Kyiv believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The State of Kyiv will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. The State of Kyiv lets its citizens believe in whatever religion they chose but do not let religion influence the government in any way. History During the Soviet-Germany War the United German States fired several missles at CCCP bases in Belarus,Finland,and Urkraine.Urkraine was heavily hit devasting the country.It was not soon until millitary groups were fourmed and started battling eacother.Instead of destroying these groups and taking back Urkraine,the CCCP decided Urkraine was no longer worth much and focused on keeping control of other satellite countries.The UGS were no concerned with Urkraine as long as they were only fighting each other and kept trying to invade Russia.Former Spetsnaz soldier and KGB agent Jacob Brickner lead a group of fellow CCCP millitary members to take Kyiv and then tried to negiotate with the rest of the millitary gropus.Brickner was contacted by the KGB ordering him to return to Russia,he refused saying "How could you ask me to leave my homeland now?You can focus on protecting Russia,I have my own work to do." The CCCP responded to that by saying"If you are not in Moscow by next week you are now an enemy of the Soviet Union." Brickner responded saying " You say it as if thats a bad thing."After that Brickner was not contacted by the CCCP again.He then put his attetion back to controling Urkraine.More and more members of the millitary groups were disbanding or joing Brickner's group.Eventully all millitary groups were disbanded or retreated into other countries in anarchy.Brickner and his comrades started setting up a election,wich Brickner planned to run in,so Kyiv would have a goverment and start rebuilding Urkraine.But then the CCCP steped in and claimed Urkraine was still their territory,poining out even though they abonded Urkraine they never granted them independence.Kyiv quickly had a emergency election making Brickner the persident for what looked like a revoultion.Brickner and other former KGB members and former Spetsnaz members offered UGS and other countries like the United States of America and the United Kingdom top secret CCCP intel in exchange for their support.The small Kyiv millitary and the UGS army along with American and British supplies fought the CCCP.Soon all across the Soviet Union millitary members started leaving and going to help Kyiv and the UGS.Eventully the CCCP realized it was not worth the fight and granted Kyiv independence.After then Brickner decided to have an offical election and eneded up becoming the longterm persident. Category:Nations